A way back home
by Sunflower-lilies
Summary: 10 years had passed since his sister died. 10 years had passed since his parents divorced. With no one to understand what he feels. Boruto live his whole 10 years in isolation. But then he met Sarada, who will help him to love and give the love that he yearned for the most.
1. Teaser

**Prologue (teaser)**

Uzumaki Boruto woke up to the sound of arguing adults.

His eyes traveled to the digital clock atop of his nightstand at the side of his bed and his eyes widen.

 _3:00 AM?!_

He quickly sat up and ruffled his blond locks, "They really need to grow up." he muttered.

Boruto live his whole life waking up to the sound of his arguing parents. Through the years, he noticed that something changed to them; aside from his father's busyness that always irritates him. His mother seems so...distant. Her eyes are emotionless. Dead.

He laughed bitterly at his parents attitude. For some reason, he prefer it this way. The family that he used to be with was long gone...forgotten. He must not dwell on it.

His eyes wandered around his dark but cozy room. Picture frames hanging on the wall never been so creepy. He stood up and walked towards his cabinet. He opened one of the drawers and gently pulled out a picture under his pile clothes. And sat back to the bed.

From the moonlight that passed his small bedroom window. Boruto could clearly see the person in the picture. A blond boy that was playing a gameboy, his cerulean blue eyes are narrowed as he focused his attention to his game. While a girl at his side, did a piece sign and gave a cheeky grin to the camera.

Boruto run his fingertips on the face of the girl. She has a dark hair that she got from his mother and a shimmering blue eyes that she got from his father. A panda plushy in her arms.

He smiled. _She never leave it behind.._

His tears streamed down to his face to the Polaroid picture.

He lied down on his bed and hugged the picture to his chest. He bit his lips to stop himself from sobbing.

 _I wish someone can give me a time machine..._

 _So I can bring you back..._

His eyes fluttered closed and slowly drifted off to sleep. And the only name that comes to his mind was,

 _Himawari_


	2. Prologue

Smokes of engine drifted over the head of the bustling crowd as the glass door of the train slides open and the new batch of passengers came in the compartment. Searching through his backpack, Boruto pulled out his headphone and put it over his head. As the ballad music vibrated through the device and reached his ears, dull blue eyes watched the afterimages of the landscape outside the train and he sighed softly. Everything was so unfamiliar to him and he was afraid he might give up in this task. After ten years of building walls - much stronger walls to protect himself, he was afraid. Once he step out of this train, there will be a new life ahead of him. A life he still haven't used to have.

In the middle of the song, he remembered the word that he loved so much.

Confidence.

Yes that was his favorite word. All he needed was confidence and the revenge that he hungered so much will be serve. He swore on his sister's grave. One day he will.

But unfortunately, confidence was also his problem. Just like his mother, he also lack of confidence and couldn't get himself to speak loud. But not before though, the Boruto before was boisterous and simply plentiful of self-confident. He leaned back in his seat and sighed again. He hated to admit it but he really missed his old self. Hopefully his old self will be strong enough to face the problems he may encounter. He hoped he will survive.

But by looking at him now, that will be difficult. But not impossible of course.

* * *

"All passengers in compartment 2, 3 and 4. You will now arrive to your destination after 5 minutes. Please get ready." The cheery voice from the intercom said as the passengers set their belongings to not lose their personal stuff.

Boruto could only scowled in response. The intercom almost killed the hell out of him. If there was one thing he hated so much then it was disturbing him in his sleep. Fortunately, the person behind the speaker was out of his reach, so he just let it slide and shove his headphone back in his backpack, grabbed his knitted fern colored beanie and placed it over his head, he always put it everytime he was under the sun. He didn't know why he kept wearing it. It was so boring in his eyes. But his mother made it for him and he was tired of fixing his unruly hair so he didn't have a choice.

The first thing that caught his attention when he left the train was the graffiti that said. 'WELCOME TO KONOHA' in an artistic calligraphy with painted hands around it. He looked above and saw the huge leaf symbol sign that was engraved on the white ceiling.

A sudden fear hit him again and it seemed to be getting the best of him. What if he couldn't make it till the last. What if he embarrass himself in front of him. So many negative situations seeped into his mind yet all he did was stood still on his spot and was engrossed to the ceiling above.

Up the escalator, out into Konoha railway station, was a girl named Sarada, 18 years old. She was reading a crumpled brochure that has the map of Konoha.

'I've reached far enough.' She smiled to herself as she looked around her area to make sure that she was in the right place yet she didn't even notice how much people were gawking at her. She was wearing a vermilion cardigan, underneath it was an apricot colored vest and under which is a white collared shirt with red ribbon. She also wears a long red skirt which ends at her ankle and a black sandals. Her black hair was tied into a low messy bun and her bangs were sticking on her forehead because of the sweat. She was also carrying two ragged bags that hangs on her both elbows. Behind her red glasses was a pair of onyx eyes. She didn't even bother to wipe the tears on her cheeks as she made her way to the hotdog stand to grab something to eat.

She bought a hotdog and a can of soda and she sat down on plastic seat to eat them. Sarada kept looking around for nothing. The eerie of the place was something she hadn't anticipated.

After she ate her 'meal', she grabbed her bags and drink her soda as she walk. She's been walking here for ten minutes and yet she still couldn't find the exit. The people that she passed by mowed in distaste at her worn-out state. But Sarada was too tired enough to care.

* * *

Boruto made his way towards the exit and he sighed in relief. 'Finally' he thought as the glass door slides open before him. At the same moment, Sarada was running towards the exit and accidentally pushed Boruto to the side but he grabbed a hold of her arms and shift his stance to maintain his balance preventing them to fall to the ground before the glass door slides shut.

Realizing their awkward position, Boruto gently pushed Sarada off him. The poor girl nearly tripped on her feet but he didn't care. He looked down his sweatshirt, and he almost jumped in shocked when he saw that it was soaked with soda. Oh, great! That was his favorite shirt!

"Sorry," Sarada bent over on her knees to pick up the can. Boruto was busy wiping his sweatshirt using his own hands until Sarada came back up. "I'm so sorry about that sir."

"It's alright." Boruto said quietly as he squeezed the hem of his shirt until the brownish liquid was completely released.

"No, it's all my fault. I didn't mean to push you like that. Is there anything I can do to make it up."

Were all girls at his age this polite? Not having any girl 'friends', Boruto wasn't used to this kind of chivalry.

"No, I'm fine."

The front of his sweatshirt was completely drench causing Sarada to feel more guilt than before. She searched through one of her bags and grabbed a decent handkerchief.

"Here." She offered him a plain red handkerchief. Boruto looked at her then to her handkerchief as if not trusting her and Sarada smiled, "don't worry it's clean."

With no choice, Boruto grabbed the handkerchief without a word. Sarada took her bags from the ground and bowed at him (which Boruto didn't see because he was too busy wiping his skin).

"Please, let me make it up to you. I could buy you a new shirt or something?"

"I said it's fine. The handkerchief is enough." With that he walked away, leaving her completely relieved that she didn't have to buy him a new shirt. The truth is, she doesn't have any money left. What was she supposed to do if there is no one to help her in this place that she hardly knew?

She shook her head, 'There's no backing out now Sarada! Prove your mom that you can live your life to the fullest without her.' Her inner self said.

Blazing with a lot of confidence, she took a step forward that will change her life.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi guys! I just want to remind you that this is a modern Au, it means that there will be no ninja fella here lol. And another thing, the reason why Naruto and Hinata's divorce wasn't because of cheating or whatsoever. It'll be deeper than that. And the cause of Himawari's death will be explained soon so please wait hahaha. So that's it for the prologue Byeee!


End file.
